


amour sans fin

by angelaxy



Series: Midnight Masquerade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Pureblood Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Comte had seen flirtatious smiles, met countless charming ones, humans and vampires alike, but her?A pureblood vampire, and yet full of life.
Relationships: Comte/Miyuki
Series: Midnight Masquerade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173296
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	amour sans fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'music' prompt, ofc I won't miss the chance to write this planned wip~
> 
> I'll use my own mix of vamp lore for this series, so this is highly AU hehe  
> xoxo

Beneath his eternal heartbeat, the unspoken desire for love always remained — a fleeting one for a vampire who lived forever. It might have taken centuries but Comte had found her, one of his kind, and one that was quite different than many others.

A pureblood vampire, and yet full of life.

Comte had seen flirtatious smiles, met countless charming ones, humans and vampires alike, but her? He’d never seen or met anyone like her.

The fateful night began from an invitation for a ball, in a faraway city he had never visited once. The oldest and most respected pureblood family he heard more than a few times, it was no surprise he received an invitation, for being a well-known pureblood.

The night of the ball, the party was held in the family’s manor where Comte also stayed as a guest for a while. The eldest son kept him company as they engaged themselves in a conversation, until a girl with a crimson-colored ball gown and crimson lips approached them. Graceful, elegant and seductive in her beauty.

Comte smiled politely, before he uttered any word it was the girl first who spoke, though not directly at him. “Introduce us, brother.” The girl demanded, smiling sweetly to Comte.

“Ah, certainly. Le Comte, here is my lovely sister. Miyuki.” Her brother introduced them as she asked, and she curtsied in front of Comte as the brother spoke of his name to her then laughed. “Be careful, she is one spoiled young lady.”

“Pleasure.” Miyuki outstretched her silk-gloved hand, gaze unfaltering — glittering. _Alive._

He, of course, took it without hesitation and placed a kiss on top of her hand. “The pleasure is mine, ma chérie.”

Offering him a clever smile, she gripped his hand, gently yet demanding. As if she won’t let him out of the invisible trap of her presence. “Now that we are familiar with each other, you should invite me for a dance.”

“Spoiled sister.” Her brother laughed once more. “She does live up to the expectation, does she not? Inviting any male whom she fancies.”

“Excuse you, dear brother. Not every male in sight. Only the well-chosen ones, needless to say.”

Comte chuckled at their exchange, her hand was still on his. “I certainly have the intention to ask you for a dance. May I?” He sincerely did have the intention, having her piqued his interest for many other girls would be waiting to be invited.

He led her to the dance floor, mingling with other purebloods. A graceful smile as he placed a hand on the lower of her back, another holding hers. Twirling and swirling on the dance floor, one music after another, only her, and him. No one dared to interrupt the honorest guest and the Lady who hosted the ball. They all mesmerized with the sight of them, eventually cleared the dance floor for the lovely pairing.

Their gazes and smiles unfaltered, enrapturing each other as they dance with the rhythm the classical music set for them. Even when the music slowed, his grip on her even more tightened and they pressed against each other a little too intimately for a ballroom dance, but not something she would refuse to. Not from someone as _charming_ as him.

He whispered into her ear. “My apologies, I have kept you occupied for too long, it seems.”

Miyuki laughed breathlessly, whispering in return. “Do I mind? Not at all.” Deliberately halted their dance, she stepped away a little, releasing the hand that was on his shoulder but not the other. Instead, she held his hand tighter and slowly weaved through the crowds together. “I would love it if you come with me, Comte.”

He chuckled, with no effort of refusing. “Where to?”

“A labyrinth.” Miyuki gave him a meaningful sideways glance, walking hand in hand as they stepped out of the manor. In the entrance of the maze she stood, facing him, smiling that ensnaring smile of hers. “If you’re able to find me in the center of the labyrinth, there is a reward waiting for you.” As the words finished, she let go of his hand, lifting the fabric of her gown then disappearing into the labyrinth.

With a knowing smile, Comte followed her in slower and tentative steps, heading straight to center without any detour. Miyuki was actually gaped to see him emerging from the path, having arrived not for too long. Comte walked into the white gazebo in the middle of the labyrinth’s center, with confidence in his steps and grace in his smile.

“Well, well. Isn’t this lovely..” Laughing softly, she waited under the gazebo’s entrance. “The first one to ever win.”

“Ah, am I truly the first?” He stood before her, regal and proud.

Her hand splayed across his chest, she murmured softly, “No one ever reached this place before. Some were stuck, some had given up — the latter was such rude behaviour towards the Lady who had to wait in the dark.” Miyuki tilted her head, a seductive smile curved her lips. “You earned a reward.”

“What the reward might be, chérie?” Comte wrapped his hands around her waist, more intimate than when they danced, and pulled her against him in one hard pull, she gasped in delight.

Eyes peered up, enchanting with the dim moonlight shining the darkness, then she bit her lower lip. “What would you want it to be?” Seduction dripped in each of her words, certainly expecting a reward that would advantage her as well — oh yes, she was spoiled to the worst way possible.

A smile, a chuckle and Comte wetted his lips. “Would it be too much to have a kiss for my reward?” He could ask for a taste of her blood but that would be so very ungentlemanly of him. For now, it should remain an undisclosed desire.

The vampiress chuckled, tiptoeing a little for her lips to almost brush his. Only almost, not truly touching. “A kiss, only a kiss then?”

“Yes. A kiss, might not be sufficient but it’s what I asked of you.” Comte’s fingertips trailed upward along her bare back, letting his fingers play with the loose curls of her hair. Twirling, but his other hand was still tight on her waist, not letting her escape.

“All right, you earned it.” Miyuki whispered, breathing against his lips. Closer, closer, closer — only to kiss the corner of his mouth. Then leaning away, giggling.

Comte barely contained his surprise, for the first time since forever, by her act, then he laughed softly. But he deserved it, he thought, for having figured this labyrinth before the ball. Only out of curiosity, but it led him to her. 

“What a shame, you had forgotten to tell where to kiss.” She whispered in his ear, “There’ll be another chance, dear Comte. See to it that you can win my kiss eventually. Or perhaps, even more.” Slowly pulling away from him, lashes fluttered like her heart. At her last sentence, she witnessed how his eyes widened. Her gloved finger brushed against his lips tantalizingly. “I would love to feel these lips of yours on mine.”

He caught her hand, and kissed the pad of her finger affectionately. “Feel this for now.”

A cold, delicate shiver ran down her spine at the touch of his lips. At last, she found someone who could win her little trial, who won’t extinguish the wildfire in her heart but to burn brighter — _together._

Releasing her hand, he smiled tenderly. “You must return to the ballroom, your brothers would be concerned about your absence, or worse, it might upset them.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of them?” Tentatively, she pouted, leaning herself against him even more.

And Comte was weak, at his weakest to see that small pout that adorned her features. He was far from capable of refusing her if she pouted like this. “Concern is different than afraid, ma chérie.”

“Perfect, then. Keep me company here a little longer, there would be another chance for us to dance on another ball. My brothers will hold another within a few days.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “However.. It would be my responsibility to keep you warm.”

A soft laughter came unbidden from her crimson lips. “Remain close, that is the only way to keep me warm on such a cold night.”

“Certainly.” He gently, swiftly, took her hand, twirling her around and she laughed.

“We are dancing here? Seems dull to dance without music.” Her head tilted to the side, her happy smile was bright against the darkness of the night, her fangs bared, and it was the loveliest smile Comte ever saw.

Soft skin, crimson lips, sharp teeth yet her heart was full of light that ensnared the darkness within him. How so dangerous, yet alluring.

_I have been waiting for someone like you._

Comte dipped down to whisper right in her ear. “Nature is a music in itself, and..” Trailing off, he brushed his lips tantalizingly along her ear. “Listen to your heartbeat, it is music as well, is it not? The way it beats louder and louder, with its own rhythm.”

How she wished to kiss him right then, right there, in the dark gazebo, and to sink her fangs in him — but not quite yet.

Not now.

Miyuki whispered in return, “Your heart is beating just as loud, my dear Comte.”

A soft chuckle of affirmation slipped past his lips, he leaned back and began to lead her to waltz around and around in the small gazebo. The sound of night animals, whispers of the wind resembled music to their ears, so were their heartbeats as they danced into the darkness of the night.

_Yes, just as loud as yours, and you might have stolen mine._

The centuries-old labyrinth was dark, almost terrifying at night, capable to trap anyone within, but it was no longer lonely. 

Two dark souls entwined, and the moon was smiling at the two of them. Blessed by the night, loved by the darkness.

A perfect match.


End file.
